


The New Ruler

by Dellessa



Series: Prompt Party Replies [35]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 49. Prime; Miko, Insecticons, (panicked)Bulkhead - “So… I’m like your Queen now?... Awesome!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Ruler

Miko loomed over the insecticon on the ground, and ground the heel of the apex armor into the mech chestplate. 

“I yield! I yield!” The Insecticon babbled, “Please don’t kill me, my Queen!” 

Miko took a step back, and grinned behind the mask, “Wait one minute...so...I’m like your Queen not? ....Awesome! Wow! That is really awesome!” 

“What do you mean awesome!?!” Bulkhead said behind her, his voice raising. “This isn’t good at all. Tricky, sparkless, freaks. You don’t need to have anything to do with them.” 

“Aw...Bulk. Don’t be like that. This is Awesome! Imagine how they can help us! I mean, really, we need all the help we can get!” Miko cajoled, grinning behind the mask. 

Bulkhead shook his helm, and glared at the insecticon still prostrating itself before Miko. “They are dangerous beasts.”


End file.
